Udessi
by Ahsokafanboy1138
Summary: Takes place in 1-1 Marines verse, between Phantom Menace and Attack of the Clones.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the Jedi Temple. Anakin had just finished a sparring session with Obi-Wan when they were summoned to the Jedi Council chamber. Over the last seven years, the place had become a home to him. While it was hard being separated from his mother, the revelation he had a brother, Chad, had certainly helped him cope. When Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the Council chamber, he was much more confident than when he first stood in front of them. Most of the council members were present, except Mace Windu, who was on a mission with Chad, his apprentice.

"A mission we have for you, Obi-Wan," said Yoda.

"What is the mission?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mediation, Master Kenobi," said Adi Gallia. Then the room darkened and a hologram showing two systems popped up. "This is Vekta, in the Centauri system, neighboring Helghan, in the system of the same name. They are located in the Mandalore sector and apart from Kalevala, they are the most technologically advanced worlds in the sector. Unfortunately, they also hate each other."

"Why, Master Gallia?" asked Anakin.

"Vekta was originally colonized by a group of Mandalorians called Ordo's Knights," she answered. "They were forced off the planet a hundred years ago by the current Vektan population, political dissidents who had left Kalevala over a disagreement over an argument regarding militarism and defense. Ordo's Knights traveled to Helghan and now call themselves the Helghast. They still consider Vekta as their property."

"That is rather unfortunate," said Obi-Wan. "Are the Helghast threatening to invade Vekta?"

"The Vektans colonized a planet called Gyre at the edge of the Helghan system," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, sitting in his chair with a hoverchair by his side. He had been seriously injured in a speeder accident several days earlier and had been confined to the temple for the next month in order to heal. "The Helghast took exception to it and they have been fighting over it for decades."

"So we are to mediate a civil war?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Ten years ago, the Vektans were on the verge of defeat," said Adi. "They signed a treaty with Chancellor Valorum where they joined the Senate on a provisional basis in exchange for embargoing the Helghast. The Helghast stopped their advance but they refused to leave the half of Gyre they had already conquered. Even with repeated sanctions, they have refused to leave. Now the Helghast are threatening to go on the offensive again unless the two of you mediate."

"They asked for us specifically?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Apparently, they were impressed by your performance during the Battle of Naboo," said Mundi. "They think that an ambassador should be a proven warrior. All of their ambassadors are active officers in their military."

"What can you tell us about the Vektans and the Helghast?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The Vektans are a splinter group of New Mandalorians who want to be democratic but have built an organized military called the Independent System Army to defend their home," answered Adi. "The Helghast, having settled on a planet rather hostile to human life before terraforming, have evolved to be stronger and larger than the average human. They were originally five consuls but when they voted to disband their military and withdraw from Gyre to repeal the sanctions, they were overthrown and killed by the senator of their capital city, Pyrrhus, a Scolar Visari, with the support of the local garrison. Visari appointed himself Autarch of the newly proclaimed Helghan Imperium and went to business finding ways around the sanctions. Under his leadership, most of the GDP of Helghan goes into their military. He promotes the view that without such massive spending, the Vektans would overrun them. Those who oppose his leadership are often killed by his elite guard. He is also very nationalistic, saying the Helghast are stronger than others for having mastered such a harsh world, turning the masks they once wore in order to breathe into a symbol of their strength. The average Helghast seem to support his rule and despise offworlders as people out to oppress them."

"Do you think Visari has some other agenda now that he is calling for negotiation?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Not always as they seem, things are," said Yoda. "Be on your guard, you must. Prejudiced, both sides are. Eager for war, both Vektans and Helghast. Mindful of the situation, you must be."

"Where are the negotiations being held?" asked Obi-Wan.

"A town on the line that divides Gyre," said Adi. "There are two things before you depart: both the Vektans and the Helghast, on account of their relative isolation, largely use slugthrowers, so you will need to get fitted for ballistic vests. In addition, Chancellor Palpatine thinks that, with their xenophobia, the Helghast would take it personally if you met the Vektans first but the Vektan delegation has demanded to fly you there."

"Are they trying to sabotage negotiations before they start?" asked Anakin.

"Believe that, the Chancellor does," said Yoda. "Tried to dissuade us from accepting the Autarch's offer, they did."

"As such, the two of you will be flying separately," said Adi. "Obi-Wan will fly with the Vektan delegation, and Anakin will meet the Helghast delegation." Anakin was pleased to learn this, he was considered capable of carrying out a mission alone.

"Master Gallia, are you sure that is wise?" Obi-Wan asked. "We could easily be flying into a trap."

"Anakin will not be traveling alone," said Mundi. "My apprentice Cole Oling will be flying with him. I would come myself but Master Che won't let me." Anakin immediately felt disappointed. Cole Oling was a pompous older apprentice who would likely be taking the trials soon. He and Anakin had disliked each other since they had met, Cole thinking Anakin had no business joining the Jedi so late and Anakin thinking Cole was too full of himself to be counted on. After walking out of the council chamber, Obi-Wan talked to Anakin.

"I know you have problems with Cole but Chad isn't here, nor is Serra, and going to this meeting alone is just asking for trouble," said Obi-Wan.

"I understand that Master, but Cole is the one with the problem," said Anakin. "We go down to the Underlevels to arrest a Death Stick dealer, the dealer runs and when I take off in a nearby speeder to get the creep, successfully I might add, he tries to have me arrested for stealing it rather than use our own speeder, even when I point out it wasn't fast enough to get the guy."

"I admit that was shortsighted of him," said Obi-Wan. "But Master Mundi explained to him that you were right to do so and he has succeeded on several missions. This will likely be his final mission before the trials. He won't screw it up."

"I'm just hoping he doesn't do something we will all regret," said Anakin.

Pyrrhus City, Helghan…

Scolar Visari had just seen his daughter after she got back from her tutor. She would soon be leaving for a bunker, so she would be safe if things went to war. He, however, would not be joining her, as his people would need him where he could lead. Since overthrowing those traitors, he had his armies stay on the unofficial border on Gyre, not advancing. Recently, however, a strange man had contacted him and given him evidence that made war almost certain. He was talking to that man by hologram, who had hidden his face and disguised his voice. If it wasn't for how this mystery man had given him evidence of his predecessors plans to surrender Helghan to their sworn enemies, he would have felt rather distrustful of this offworlder. But the fact this man had found ways for the Helghast military to dodge the sanctions the former chancellor Valorum had put in place had cemented Visari's trust in this man.

"The Jedi have left Coruscant," said the man who called himself Lord Sidious. "One of them will soon arrive to meet with your agent in orbit of your world."

"You believe this will work?" asked Visari. "The Jedi are delusional enough to believe Democracy can work and they always believe the worst about us."

"The Jedi coming to Helghan is the younger of the two," Sidious replied. "He is unconvinced of Democracy's value. He will come to realize you are justified in your actions. I have no doubt he will side with you."

"The fact they didn't get to him as a baby gives me hope they didn't brainwash him yet," said Visari. "If you hadn't been such a good friend to the Helghast, I would be more skeptical."

"As long as you hold up your part of the bargain, you have nothing to fear," said the hologram as it dissipated. As soon as the communication had turned off, Visari summoned his best soldier.

"Major Radec," he said as the rising star of his personal guard walked in. Mael Radec had been repeatedly decorated for bravery on Gyre, rising from the slums of Pyrrhus to the government district as a result.

"Yes, Your Excellency?" asked the officer.

"Assemble your team," he ordered. "The Jedi will soon arrive."

"Are you sure that we should ask them for help?" asked Radec. "The Jedi and our ancestors rarely got along, why would it be different for us?"

"You will never reach the target without a Jedi," Visari said. "Besides, Mael, you told me all about him when you returned from Tatooine. I didn't ask for just any Jedi."

 **I'm back and I decided to write a fanfic for my good friend, 1-1 Marines.**


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Helghan took fifteen hours. Anakin had boarded the ship to Helghan with Cole Oling and Obi-Wan had taken a different ship to Vekta. Unfortunately, Cole had not changed at all from when Anakin had last met him.

"I can't believe that they agreed to send you on this mission, you are too reckless to negotiate with these savages," he heard Cole say to him as they took off. "It's almost as stupid as making us wear these ridiculous vests beneath our robes."

"Your assumption that they are savages won't win them over," retorted Anakin. "And those vests are here because both sides largely use projectile weapons. If things go out of hand, we will likely need more than just lightsabers."

"I don't know why your master and your brother think you are worthy to become a Jedi," continued Cole as they dropped out of hyperspace. "You have no sense of patience or tact, why the Council could not see that when they first saw you is a mystery, let alone allow you to train."

"Your own Master joined the Order a little late himself, if that tradition means so much to you, complain about it to him," Anakin replied.

Before Cole could say anything else, they were interrupted by the Judicial captain of the ship, who informed them they had reached Helghan and that they were receiving a transmission from a nearby ship. Anakin activated the holoprojector and a Helghast officer appeared.

"Master Jedi, this is Major Mael Radec of the Autarch's guard regiment, requesting permission to dock," said the masked figure.

"Permission granted, Major," replied Anakin. Five minutes later, the Consular-class corvette had docked with the Helghast strike fighter Radec was flying. Accompanying Radec were four other Helghast soldiers, a regular Assault Infantryman, an Elite Shock Trooper, a Scout Sniper, and a Grenadier, each with their signature weapons holstered and wearing the Autarch's regimental insignia, while Radec carried a Large Machine Gun on his back and a standard sidearm in his holster.

"Why are you bringing weapons to a peace conference and wearing your uniform, Ambassador Radec?" demanded Cole. Radec ignored him and turned to Anakin.

"Your friend should learn to be more courteous to the people he is negotiating with, Jedi Skywalker," Radec said. "No Helghast meets with an outsider without weapons ready. Corporal Perseus, Private Theseus, would you please explain why we wear our uniforms?"

"The dress code is the foundation of discipline, sir," said the Sniper in a rather soft voice despite wearing a gas mask.

"Without it, we are just savages," said the Infantryman in a deeper voice.

"It is nice to meet you, Jedi Skywalker, I have studied your victory at Naboo and it is most impressive," continued Radec. "I had hoped to meet Knight Kenobi as well but I am left wondering where he is and who has taken his place."

"This is my fellow Padawan Cole Oling, apprentice to Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi of the High Council," introduced Anakin. "The Vektan delegation demanded that he meet with them, so we were forced to split up."

"Hopefully, his meeting with the Federation at Naboo will give him the experience to let him know he is being lied to," said the major. "The Autarch would have ordered the offensive to resume had he not heard of your respective achievements. We did not ask for your mediation, we asked for your assistance."

"If you expect us to help a bunch of barbarians conquer a modern planet-"Cole started before Anakin smacked him on the head.

"Shut up, we haven't even heard what he has to say," said Anakin. "Major Radec, we came here under the impression that we were here to negotiate a peace between your people and the Vektans. I try not to judge someone by their wardrobe and the colors they like but why did you bring us here under false pretenses?" Radec pulled out a small holoprojector that flickered to life and displayed a human woman who wore a white jumpsuit that covered everything except her face.

"This is Doctor Hillary Massar of the Diortem University," introduced Radec. "For over a decade, she was tasked with teaching biology in graduate classes. Five years ago, it was revealed that she was deliberately infecting people of a variety of species with a strain of the Loedorvian Brain Plague in order to study the effects on living subjects as it happened." Anakin was shocked, he had seen the results of the Brainrot plague on an entire family in Mos Espa, the mother mistook him for a Dug slaver and ran away into the path of an oncoming speeder, the father had mistaken a Hutt for a Womp Rat and had been gunned down by the guards before he could attack their employer, and the daughter could barely talk, move unhindered, or even remember what was happening by the time she just collapsed one day and didn't wake up. The fact someone would deliberately inflict that was disgusting. "After that was revealed, she fled Diortem and was apparently killed when her ship's hyperdrive malfunctioned. Then, one week ago, the Autarch received this holo of her with these two men," continued Radec, zooming out to show what looked like a Vektan officer and a man in a business suit. "The soldier is General Curtis Vaughton of the ISA, who has made a career of attacking our settlements on Gyre regardless of military value, often trying to provoke us into attacking so he can have the excuse of attacking our own positions with the Republic's help. The suit is Franklin Minos, the head of the Vektan Diplomatic Service, a devious man who utterly hates our people because he can't accept that his son getting shot on Gyre was just a part of war and who wants to destroy our nation completely. The only reason they would be meeting with her is if they thought they could gain an advantage over us, likely involving the Brain Plague. Unfortunately, the warship that houses Massar's lab is hidden somewhere inside the Centauri asteroid belt, which you would be better off flying over given how powerful the gravitational forces are. Only the very best pilot in the galaxy could hope to navigate through that thicket, much less find the ship hidden inside one of three hundred asteroids capable of concealing an ISA cruiser. I was on Tatooine for your victory on Boonta Eve, I told the Autarch you are the only pilot who can do this." Anakin was surprised, this was the first time anyone besides Chad had complimented him on him winning the biggest podrace in the galaxy.

"You don't really believe this, do you?" asked Cole. "He is clearly manipulating us to get us killed by the ISA so the Republic treaty with them is revoked and the Helghast can do as they please."

"Our ancestors were brought together by Canderous Ordo, Mandalore the Preserver, and Revan's Iron Fist," interrupted Radec. "We have always respected the Jedi. The Vektans are determined to destroy us, are you going to deny us aid in our time of need?"

"Why didn't you just bring this up in your transmission?" asked Anakin.

"The Autarch was unconvinced the senate would believe our claims, and given how they dragged their feet to so much as investigate the claim that Naboo had been invaded, the Vektans would likely coverup everything and try again when the commission had left," answered the major. "Only by stopping them now do we avert the threat and with the Jedi as witnesses, the Vektans won't be able to talk their way out of this. That is, if you want to help us."

"You are a fascist junta who killed your own parliament when they tried to agree to a peace treaty, and on top of that, you are Mandalorians, you expect us to believe you?" asked Cole incredulously.

"I do," said Anakin. "I sense no deception from Major Radec or his men, and Master Yoda said we should be mindful of both sides, not just the Helghast. If the Vektans are plotting this, we cannot ignore it. Though I would like to contact my master first."

"That would be preferable but the Vektans would likely be listening," said Radec. "Though I am sure that Knight Kenobi will realize the Vektans are lying to him before long. Sergeant Patroclus, how long is the flight to the Vektan asteroid belt?"

"Two hours, sir," said the Elite Shock Trooper, whose feminine voice made it clear she was a woman. "Our fighter has room for two more, sir, I shall show these two to our ship."

"The only place you are going is the brig!" yelled Cole as he pulled his lightsaber. Before he could activate it, though, Patroclus jabbed him with a stun baton, knocking him to the ground while Perseus and Theseus pulled their own weapons on the judicial crewmembers but not on Anakin, who was still listening, albeit with his own lightsaber drawn.

"It would seem that your friend won't be joining us," said Radec. "As such, he and the crew will remain here with a disabled transmission array and hyperdrive until this mission is complete. Can I still count on your assistance, Jedi Skywalker?"

"Kid, don't listen to this creep," said the Judicial pilot. "He is clearly trying to provide an excuse for restarting the war so he won't have to worry about Republic or Jedi intervention."

"I don't sense deception from any of them," replied Anakin. "The council told us to be wary of both the Vektans and the Helghast, and I have evidence the Vektans are plotting something."

"They are lying to you, Skywalker," said the captain. "The fact they overthrew their own democracy is proof enough that they are evil."

"Democracy is the biggest joke in history!" yelled the grenadier. "It sounds good but at the end of the day, it is a hundred voices yelling different things, drowning out everything of meaning, all of them spouting lies, and hiding their own agendas. And the loudest voice has almost no control over them. Apart from Visari, there are only six other voices, each of them clear and honest." The grenadier then turned to Radec. "I am sorry Major, but I had enough of everyone except Skywalker bad mouthing us and our way of life."

"It is understandable, Corporal Themistocles," replied Radec. "Just don't do it again. Well, Jedi Skywalker, what will it be?" Anakin thought long and hard. While the suspicions the others had were reasonable, Anakin could not help but feel as if the Helghast were telling the truth. It would certainly be nice to be appreciated for his skill as a pilot and as a Jedi, something most others did not. The fact they believed in him because of his actual accomplishments as opposed to some vague prophecy no one explained to him certainly helped.

"I suppose you should show me how to fly that fighter of yours before we go anywhere," he said.

"That is good to hear, I have the instruction manual right here," said Radec as he pulled it out of his back pocket. "You will not regret this."

 **Sorry for taking so long, I finally finished moving to Colorado, so I can now continue writing in time for Thanksgiving. I named Radec's team after four Greek heroes. I named the general Curtis Vaughton as a reference to Curtis Lemay, the original General Ripper. I named the ambassador Franklin Minos as a reference to the very worst aspects of FDR and as a reference to the king of Crete, whose idea for avenging his murdered son was to extort a group of Athenian youths under threat of war to be fed to the Minotaur. I came up with Cole Oling as an expy of Quinton Cole from Battlefield 3, who does all manner of stupid things because he cannot fathom the Russians as being anything other than evil, Oling thinks the same regarding the Helghast. Themistocles's (whose own name is ironic) view on democracy reflects that of the Helghast, and later that of Anakin circa Attack of the Clones. The Brainrot Plague is basically Creutzfeld-Jakob disease.**


	3. Chapter 3

After disabling the Consular, Anakin put on the pilot gear necessary to fly the strike fighter. The fighter had sacrificed life support systems in favor of weapons and shields.

"Padawan Skywalker, can't you see this is a trick?" said Captain Jobin Mothma. An older officer from the planet Chandrila, Mothma had originally been a part of the Judicial Space Forces but after he had hesitated to fire on a group of pirates during the Siege of Niele, instead trying to bluff them into surrendering. The pirates weren't fooled, resulting in them overrunning the Judicial Ground Forces, causing the deaths of fifty ground troops, as such he was charged with dereliction of duty. Despite the testimony of fellow officers Terrinald Screed and Jan Dodonna, who had routed the pirates at great risk and injury, he avoided losing his rank thanks to intervention from the Chandrilan government, and he was simply assigned to diplomatic missions. "These Helghast are just like the Militarist Party, once they have a shred of power, they will do everything to get the rest."

"I sense they are telling the truth," replied Anakin. "Besides, I never run from a fight I can win." He then turned to Perseus. "Will they be alright?"

"The corvette's life support is functioning, and we should be back by tomorrow, hopefully," answered Perseus. "I would prefer they be housed on the planet but I think these bigots would get killed after insulting their guards too many times." After everyone had boarded the strike fighter, Anakin disengaged the magnetic locks and plotted a course for the Centauri system. Right behind him was Major Radec in the copilot's seat.

"How exactly did Visari learn of this plot?" Anakin asked after they jumped to hyperspace.

"Not even I know that answer," replied Radec. "The Autarch is very committed to hiding his sources."

"Since the Vektans are pulling back from Gyre to avoid the virus's effects, wouldn't they be jeopardizing their own position if their plot failed?" asked Anakin.

"The Vektans aren't pulling back," answered Radec, clearly disgusted by the thought. "Minos, Vaughton, and especially Massar clearly don't care how many Vektans they will kill in their pursuit of destroying the Helghast."

"Well, I guess we will be saving Vektans as well as Helghast in the next few hours," said Anakin.

"Don't remind me," said Patroclus. "If we fail, at least the Vektans will get a taste of their own medicine. But losing Helghan and Gyre isn't worth it." Anakin frowned, while he knew there would be resentment between the two races, he had hoped they wouldn't be so hateful.

Six hours later, they dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Centauri system.

"Approaching the asteroid field now," Anakin announced. "If Massar's lab ship is here, we will find it." He powered down the shields and weapons, boosting the engines, knowing maneuverability and speed were more important than protection give how most of the asteroids were too large for the shields to handle. The only other systems online were the sensors that Radec was using to search for the Vektan ship. Then, Anakin sensed something from one of the larger asteroids.

"Major, scan the large asteroid in sector five," said Anakin. One minute later, Radec replied.

"That asteroid has a large hole on the underside," Radec said. "It is worth investigating." Anakin brought the strike fighter under the asteroid and flew into the hole. After getting inside, they saw the spire-shaped Vektan ship that Massar was doubtlessly using for her abominable research.

Half an hour ago, on board the Vektan star cruiser Zephyr above Gyre…

Obi-Wan didn't know what was taking Anakin and Cole so long. They should have arrived over and hour before, but he sensed that Anakin was alive. The fact that he hadn't arrived was unlike him.

"It seems that the Helghast are preparing to attack," said Franklin Minos, head of the Vektan diplomatic service. A middle-aged man wearing a yellow suit that wouldn't be out of place on Kalavela, he was missing his left arm which had been shot off during a battle with the Helghast in his youth. A man particularly hateful towards droids, he had refused a prosthetic arm. So far, he had not been particularly polite towards Obi-Wan, instead talking about how the Helghast were using the talks as a smokescreen.

"The Helghast army is still entrenched in their fortifications on the border," replied Obi-Wan. "So far, they have received no substantial reinforcements from Helghan, only a dozen cargo ships with no one but the pilots on board."

"I am sure those ships have more than just rations and repair parts, Master Kenobi," Minos said. "They have no doubt killed your apprentice and his entourage by now."

"I sense my apprentice is still alive," said Obi-Wan. Indeed, he had sensed that nothing had befallen Anakin, and he wasn't in distress either. Cole was harder to sense as he wasn't Obi-Wan's apprentice but he hadn't sensed anything happen to Cole either. Minos, however, was proving more difficult to read.

"Ambassador, I am detecting a new ship coming out of hyperspace," said one of the bridge officers.

"Is it Helghast?" Minos asked.

"No, it is my apprentice's ship," said Obi-Wan. He had already sensed Cole Oling on board but he did not sense Anakin. He did not notice that Minos had left the bridge. The captain of the ship informed him that they had received a transmission from the Consular corvette and patched it onto the bridge.

"Master Kenobi," said Cole. "My ship was disabled by the Helghast but the crew and I just managed to get it back online."

"Where is Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The Helghast convinced Skywalker that this is a Vektan plot to destroy them, he has taken a starfighter with their team to-"the transmission cut off, and Obi-Wan sensed the death of everyone on the ship. He realized it had been hit by a barrage of missiles from the Vektan ship right next to the Zephyr.

"Attention, crew of the Zephyr, Jedi Kenobi is a spy for the Helghast," said Minos over the intercom. "Terminate him on site." With that, most of the bridge crew drew their weapons, and pointed them at Obi-Wan who had already drawn his lightsaber. They opened fire on Obi-Wan. Knowing that the sheer number of bullets, as well as how he did not know if they would be disintegrated by his lightsaber or pass through partially melted, he jumped out of the way, slashing off the arms of the captain in the process. Several of the Vektans were hit by friendly fire, and Obi-Wan used the force to activate the grenade belt of one in right crew pit. Jumping into the left one as the explosives detonated, he cut either the arms or the weapons of the crew members in the pit. Rushing out of there, he used the force to send a squad of reinforcements at the door flying back, sending several over the railing right behind them. Grabbing the grenade belt of one of the stunned soldiers, he made his way down the hall. Sensing that one of the elevators was coming up, he primed one of the grenades and as it opened, tossed it inside, the resulting explosion destroying the elevator and the squad coming up. At that moment, they started to enter the atmosphere before the automatic safeties kicked in. Obi-Wan felt the lurch and was knocked off his feet, barely avoiding falling to his death. He was then shot in the back by a Vektan officer, knocking him flat on his face, the vest having stopped penetration. He heard what sounded like clicking repeatedly but nothing happened. The officer moved forward, unsheathing his knife, he must have run out of bullets. Obi-Wan turned around and beheaded the officer in a single strike. Sensing that the freight elevator was coming up with over a dozen Vektans, he tossed two primed grenades down onto it, killing all but two. As soon as the elevator arrived, albeit with a huge hole in its floor, Obi-Wan walked up and punched one of the two survivors in the face, knocking the second over the rail, screaming to his death. Obi-Wan then pushed the button for the hanger bay, hoping there was something that he knew how to fly was there. Then ship rocked again, sending the unconscious survivor into the hole in the middle of the elevator while Obi-Wan clinged to the rail to avoid the same fate.

"Attention, crew of the Zephyr, General Vaughton aboard the Bright Sun has disabled the primary engines," said Minos over the intercom. "This Jedi must not reach the Helghast. For those of you unable to evacuate, your service will be honored."

Realizing he was running out of time, Obi-Wan used the force to dash to the hanger, smashing through anyone who tried to stop him. When he got there, there were only a few drop ships capable of deploying, though Obi-Wan was rather mystified by their designs. They were brick shaped craft with the cockpit and a set of thigh high railings on top, clearly intent for the passengers to hang onto. Obi-Wan sent the squad on top flying away and used the force to punch through the cockpit.

"Sorry, but I need this more than you," he said as he pulled the pilot through the windshield, settling into the pilot's seat in order to take the controls. He used the force to activate the deployment mechanism, escaping the ship. Several other dropships pursued him but the pursuit was cut short when the Zephyr smashed into the planet, exploding. The shockwave knocked Obi-Wan and his pursuers out of the air, crashing onto the surface of Gyre. When Obi-Wan awoke, he realized he was bound and being dragged by a pair of Vektan soldiers. Looking up, he saw Minos in front of over twenty Vektan soldiers.

"And here I was hoping you would be fooled but don't worry, we have alerted our forces that your apprentice might be coming for them," said Minos. "I sentence you to death for the murder of Vektan military personnel and espionage."

"You killed more of your crew than I did," Obi-Wan declared defiantly. "If you think you will get away with murdering Jedi and their ship's crew, you are severely mistaken."

"Your pal Gunray got away with the same thing," Minos retorted, pulling out a revolver. "If I don't, any life is worth destroying the Higs, including mine." Before he could pull the trigger of his revolver, he was shot in the elbow, dropping the gun in the process. Just then, a massive noise followed, and the majority of Vektans behind Minos were shredded by heavy projectile fire. The soldier to Obi-Wan's right was shot in the back of the head, while the one to the left turned around just in time to be shot in the chest repeatedly. Obi-Wan was then pulled to his feet by a pair of Helghast soldiers. He looked in front and saw another in a massive power suit carrying a large chain gun. The two at his sides were wearing the traditional gas masks with red lenses, though instead of infantry helmets they wore officer caps and their vests had rank insignia on them.

"We'll take you to our base, Master Jedi," said the one to his right. "Our doctors will treat your injuries, and then we shall put you in touch with Helghan. I am sure we can arrange transport for you then."

"Hopefully you will tell the chancellor to cease his support for the Vektans, Master Jedi," said the one to his left. "It is time the Republic realize that we are only fighting for what is ours."

"I will inform the senate and the council of Minos's treachery, if that is what you are asking," said Obi-Wan.

"It is a start," replied the Helghast. "If you want an introduction, I am Captain Joseph Lente, the heavy trooper who eliminated the bulk of our adversaries is Corporal Carter Borischek, and this is Lieutenant Gregor Hakha."

"Hakha?" asked Minos, who was on the ground bleeding. "You must be desperate to recruit halfbreeds. I knew that Chuckie Hakha found himself a Hig bitch wife but to hear they had brats is-"he was cut off as his head exploded from a point blank shot from the shotgun attachment on Hakha's rifle. It happened so fast, Obi-Wan couldn't do anything. Hakha walked forward and picked something up. He turned around and gave Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

"Our base is an hour away with our dropship," Hakha said. "We would do well to leave before reinforcements show up." And with that, they headed to the dropship hidden over the hill.

 **Jobin Mothma is Mon Mothma's father and is as Stupid Good as she is. In addition to being Wrong Genre Savvy, he also tried to avoid violence when the only option was violence. I had Minos say the same thing General Shepherd said to Shadow Company when he started the self destruct in the penultimate level. I figured I would do it since the context was so similar. Imagine Minos wearing the same clothes Almec wore but colored yellow instead of white. Since the Vektans and Helghast are Mandalorians in this verse, I decided to do a Light is not Good/Dark is not Evil theme. Also, since Minos's motive is revenge, he wears the color associated with it. The Helghast wear black because they regard reclaiming their ancestral homeworld as justice. Hakha's tranquil fury is the result of him having not entirely dealt with being a halfbreed. Still, he is the blue to Lente's Red, as shown by his more respectful tone toward Obi-Wan.**


	4. Chapter 4

After a forty-five minute flight in the gunship (which had to carry Borischek, who could only get out of his suit at the base,) Obi-Wan and his new allies arrived at the Helghast forward operating base in the area. It was a fairly large installation with vehicles looking halfway between tanks and APCs. Most of the people were dressed in the standard Helghast uniform, though several of them had multiple lenses and were carrying shotguns. After detaching Borischek at the armor maintenance station, the gunship set down and the two officers helped Obi-Wan off of it and over to a medic close by.

"Sit down over there," instructed the medic, pointing to a chair with a pair of scanners attached to the headrest. Hakha and Lente placed him in the chair and the scanners activated. After ten seconds, the sensors beeped and the medic walked over to the nearby computer screen. "You are extremely lucky, Master Jedi. Apart from a couple bruises, there is no significant head trauma. I assume you have learned not to trust Vektans."

"Minos is certainly untrustworthy, but I came here on Autarch Visari's request for mediation," Obi-Wan said, knowing peace would be even harder to achieve if the hatred between the Helghast and the Vektans would be mutual.

"I was rather puzzled by that," said Lente. "I think the Autarch just wanted to show you why the Republic's erstwhile alliance with the Vektans should end."

"Well, Captain, the murder of two Jedi apprentices and the attempted murder of a Jedi Knight should be too much for Minos's superiors too get out of, no matter how hard they try," added Hakha. "I doubt they will be able to hang onto Gyre after this, sir."

"What about the Vektan families already here?" asked Obi-Wan.

"That is a discussion for another day, Master Jedi," said Hakha. Obi-Wan sensed the young officer was more reluctant than he appeared. Realizing Hakha's increased discomfort, Obi-Wan changed the subject.

"Before his ship was destroyed, Padawan Oling told me my own padawan had left with a team of Helghast," said Obi-Wan. "They had apparently convinced him that the Vektans had come up with a means to destroy the Helghast. I have to contact Coruscant right away."

"This base is only authorized to contact Helghan itself for military matters, any other communications are prohibited," said Lente. He was polite but Obi-Wan could sense that the captain disliked him.

"But at the very least we will be able to request reinforcements, or a transport back to Helghan if that is what you want." added Hakha. "Perhaps we could even learn what is occurring with your apprentice." Obi-Wan sensed the lieutenant, while somewhat suspicious, actually wanted to help him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hakha," said Obi-Wan. "If it is alright, I would like to send that message now."

"Very well," said Lente. "Hakha, take Master Kenobi to the communications room." Obi-Wan proceeded to follow Hakha toward the broadcast tower. After they were out of earshot of Lente, Obi-Wan started talking to Hakha.

"I appreciate you and your friends coming to my aid," said Obi-Wan. "Though I have a feeling Captain Lente did not want to."

"The captain dislikes the Republic and their representatives for helping the Vektans for the last decade," said Hakha. "He was born here instead of on Helghan itself, so he is unwilling to let the Vektans have it."

"What about you, Lieutenant?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The Vektans think of me as another Helghast, the others at this base look at me differently but Lente made me an officer, so they don't say anything," answered Hakha.

"What about your parents, what do they think?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My mother found my father bleeding in a ditch and refused to let him die," Hakha said. "They eventually fell in love, and they told me they wanted a world where Vektans and Helghast could live side by side. An ISA squad weren't interested in that and they killed him."

"I am sorry to hear that," Obi-Wan said with understanding. "But are you really eager to embrace Visari's ideals?"

"You would do well to keep such conversation to yourself," said Hakha. "Military service is one of the only ways a halfbreed can get anywhere, so I was not saddened to hear that the Autarch had thwarted the consuls attempt to acquiesce to the sanctions."

"I shall keep your advice in mind," Obi-Wan said, somewhat disappointed Hakha was willing to continue the war for his own benefit, even in a minor way. "Why did you kill Minos? I was not saddened to see him go but surely he could have been interrogated."

"Because then fools like the Kalevelans would say we are ignoring diplomatic immunity, along with those in the Republic that support the ISA," said Hakha. "Besides, I am tired of being ridiculed all the time for being a halfbreed. Killing a Vektan slimeball for doing so is something no one will question."

"I doubt that the Republic would continue to side with the ISA after they killed a Jedi and tried to kill another," replied Obi-Wan.

"Given how Gunray and the Trade Federation as a whole have suffered little in the way of consequences for killing a Jedi ambassador after invading Naboo, it would seem killing a Jedi is no longer such a horrible crime as far as the galaxy is concerned," Hakha said. "At least if you have a large enough wallet."

"I suspect Gunray had more than just money to help him out of that predicament," replied Obi-Wan. "This is not something the ISA will be able to get out of."

"We will see," said Hakha. Obi-Wan noticed most of the Helghast around them were looking at him and whispering to themselves.

"Your men seem very interested in me," commented Obi-Wan.

"Well, most of them have heard the stories of our ancestors helping the ancient Jedi against the Sith," explained Hakha. "Many of them have dreamed of fighting alongside a Jedi." They were now in front of the broadcast tower but before they could go inside, an alarm started blaring. At that moment, a rather underdressed soldier, only wearing a simple flak jacket with the standard mask, ran up to them.

"Sir, there is are two Vektan battalions heading our way with air support," the Helghast reported to Hakha.

"Understood, Corporal Borischek," Hakha replied. "Before you get back in your suit, escort Master Kenobi to the quartermaster and get him properly outfitted. I am sorry, but it seems your message will have to wait." As Borischek led Obi-Wan to the armory and instructed him on how to use the sniper rifle and pistol, Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin was having as much trouble as he was.

Inside the false asteroid, Centauri system…

Anakin maneuvered the strike fighter close to the capital ship hidden inside the asteroid. Careful to avoid the sensors, he attached the fighter to the underside of the ship, where a storage bay was located.

"Magnetic clamps engaged," said Major Radec. "It is good to see you are as good a pilot as you are a podracer."

"You know about that?" Anakin asked.

"I was on Tatooine, doing a weapons deal with the Hutts, when you won the Boonta Eve Classic," answered Radec, who then looked back at that troop bay. "Sergeant Patroclus, has the laser cutter engaged?"

"We have breached the hull of the enemy ship, sir," she answered. "Equalizing pressure now." A minute later, a hole emerged in the Vektan cruiser and Patroclus went inside, with Perseus right behind her. After a moment, the sniper announced it was clear. Anakin and Radec followed right behind.

"Corporal Perseus, get on top of that crane," said Radec. "You will provide overwatch here. Themistocles, you and Theseus will stay here and guard our escape with Perseus. The rest of us will find Massar, kill her, and send this place up in smoke." At that moment, Anakin, Radec, and Patroclus moved into an air vent, making their way through the ship. Eventually, they made their way into the security center. Anakin only sensed three people inside. Carefully exiting the vent, Anakin and the two Helghast prepared to eliminate the trio at the same time. Patroclus stabbed one in the neck, Radec slit another's throat, and when the last guard turned around, Anakin used the force to enhance his strength, letting him break the neck of the soldier facing him. After ensuring no one else was nearby, Anakin went to the security terminals and found Massar's lab, on the same level they were, but on the other side of the ship. It had several dead Helghast on operating tables, confirming beyond a doubt Radec was telling the truth.

"Don't worry, you will be avenged," said Patroclus, clearly angered. They were about to go back into the vents to make their way to the lab, when an alarm sounded.

"All personnel, report to your duty stations, we are in yellow alert," announced the captain. "We have received word from General Vaughton that enemy forces might be heading here." At that moment, several people opened the door to the security room. Before they could react, Anakin sliced them with his lightsaber.

"Looks like we will need to go loud, Major," Anakin said to Radec.

"Indeed it does," Radec replied as he drew his LMG and as Patroclus pulled her submachine gun. At that moment, the alarm changed to red alert and twenty ISA soldiers appeared in front of them. Anakin leaped over their bullets and into five of them, cutting three and knocking the other two over the railing. He then tossed a grenade into another group of them, killing all five. Radec and Patroclus gunned down the remaining ten and they started their run to the lab. They encountered many more ISA soldiers, but none of them could stand against Anakin and the two Helghast. Anakin saw an elevator coming down with at least fifteen troops but he threw his lightsaber and used the force to guide it into severing the counterweight, send the elevator smashing down into the depths of the ship. Patroclus dodged a hail of bullets to get behind the enemy's cover and mowed down four with a whole clip of her submachine gun. Radec surprised ten ISA troops getting off an elevator and blew them apart with his LMG. Eventually, they made their way to the lab, and Anakin cut through the doors. When they got in, Massar had sealed herself inside a panic room with a transparesteel door.

"I'm sorry, Jedi, but the outcome of my work is inevitable," said Massar in a rather calm tone. "Nothing you do will change it."

"I can cut through that door of yours, and have Patroclus beat your face in," retorted Anakin.

"You won't be cutting through anything," a loud voice interrupted. Looking up, Anakin saw what looked like a scaled down AT-PT. It had somewhat long arms with turrets and rocket launchers on the end of them. There were also about two dozen ISA troops on the catwalk, ready to support him with their automatic rifles. "This is my ship, and you will not stop us from destroying the Higs."

 **Sorry for taking so long. As you can see, many people are unconvinced of the value of Republic justice given how Gunray and the Trade Federation suffered little to no consequences for invading Naboo, killing the crew of that diplomatic ship, and at the very least being an accessory to Qui-Gon Jinn's death. Yeah, next chapter will have a surprise appearance to help Obi-Wan and Hakha against Vaughton, as well as Anakin fighting the ship's captain in an exoskeleton. Hope you all like the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan was wearing a standard issue Helghast ballistic vest to replace the one that had been destroyed earlier, and half a dozen grenades and a sniper rifle as well. Unlike most slugthrowers, which typically used clip-like magazines, the Helghast weapons used drum magazines which held more ammunition. The rifle's drum was in the stock, instead of in front of the trigger guard, which seemed like a strange design, but Obi-Wan didn't have time to ask why it was designed that way. Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with using blasters, much less slugthrowers, but he realized he would be the most help if he had one. Borischek told Obi-Wan the only difference between it and a blaster rifle was that it had to reload every sixteen shots, which Borischek instructed him how to do.

"You have a dozen drums of ammo, so that is a hundred and ninety-two shots," said Borischek as he climbed into his heavy suit. "I can handle the grunts, but if we are going to live long enough for our reinforcements to get here, we need to take down their Intruders. Captain Lente wants you to shoot them down by hitting their pilots. If there is ever a time for the legends about the Jedi to be true, this is it."

"I will do my best," said Obi-Wan. "But won't the windshields be projectile resistant?"

"They are but the rifle you are using is strong enough to punch through," Borischek explained. "Good luck." After hearing his instructions, Obi-Wan climbed to the top of the radio tower and got in position. Using the Force to predict the movements of the ISA dropships, he took aim and fired. Again and again, he hit the Intruder pilots in the chest, sending the dropships crashing. One time, one Intruder crashed into another, destroying both. Still, the dropships always let their troops off before taking off again with a heavy machine gunner to provide fire support for the ground troops. Lente and Hakha were leading the ground troops well, but there was just a seemingly endless number of ISA soldiers attacking them. Sensing something, he turned his scope down to the battlefield to see a soldier with a rocket launcher aiming at Borischek, who was wiping out entire squads of ISA soldiers with his minigun. Obi-Wan shot one of the soldiers right next to the rocket soldier, hitting her grenade belt. The resulting explosion killed her and three other soldiers, including the one with the rocket launcher. Immediately afterward, he turned his attention back to the dropships, shooting down a dozen more but then he sensed something. Turning his attention to the horizon, he saw a Vektan capital ship appear. It sprouted several missile batteries and fired. Realizing they were headed towards him, Obi-Wan leaped out of the radio tower before the missiles destroyed it. Using the Force to cushion his fall, he made his way to the trenches.

"Good, you got out of that," said Lente. "Our reinforcements are only ten minutes away. We only need to hold them off a little longer."

"I suppose that is good news," said Obi-Wan. Handing his remaining seven magazines to a nearby sniper, Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber. Rushing forward to help Borischek, he tossed three grenades at the oncoming enemy, eliminating three squads. Seeing a Vektan tank, he rushed forward, slicing it with his lightsaber, disabling its tracks and weapons. He then cut open the hatch of another one, tossing a grenade inside, blowing the tank's insides apart. He then tossed a grenade at a landing Intruder, destroying it and the squad it was trying to deploy. Dodging the gunfire from the nearby ISA soldiers, he sliced them with his lightsaber, killing or maiming them. At that moment, Borischek was hit with several rockets and his power cell was damaged. Obi-Wan rushed over and carefully cut the suit open, helping Borischek out of it and then rushing to cover before it exploded.

"Glad to have a Jedi on our side," he thanked Obi-Wan. They ran back to their own trenches, taking cover from the onslaught of bullets. Most of the other Helghast in the trench had minor injuries, and it looked like they were running low on ammo. That is when Obi-Wan felt a large thump, and then another, as well as a buzzing sound. He looked over towards the sound and he saw a massive four legged walker, almost three hundred meters tall, with a large, cylinder-like device attached to the side of the control center, and then it started glowing. A massive beam of energy shot out, hitting the side of the ISA cruiser and sending it crashing down on its side. The gargantuan walker then fired at an ISA armored column, completely obliterating the enemy tanks. It then sprouted several guns on the top of it, shooting down the remaining Intruders. At that moment, several insect-like troop transports deployed multiple squads of Helghast. Most of them were standard infantry but several wore rather bulky gray armor and carried rather strange weapons with them. The strange weapons shot out streams of electricity at ISA squads, electrocuting them.

"Oh wonderful, the Stahl Arms Security Force has come to save us," said Hakha. As he said so, the lightning bolts that were hitting several ISA soldiers stopped, then they immediately restarted until the screams from the dying Vektans ceased.

"Are they some sort of special unit?" asked Obi-Wan.

"They are a private military force owned by the Stahl Arms Corporation," explained Lente. "When they are not guarding the weapon factories, they are testing the weapons, both in the laboratory and in the field."

"Do you have a problem with their members?" Obi-Wan asked Hakha.

"Most of them left the army because they were accused of…improper behavior," answered the halfbreed.

"What sort of behavior?" asked Obi-Wan.

"The kind the Judge Advocate would imprison or kill you for," said Lente. "Corporal, take two others and make sure that Stahl's men don't kill every Vektan survivor…or capture them only to die in custody."

"Yes sir," said Borischek, who told a pair of riflemen to come with him to secure POWs. Obi-Wan was disturbed by the implication.

"Are you saying that the Stahl Company executes prisoners of war?" asked Obi-Wan.

"On one occasion, we secured a site that Stahl's men had just fought at," said Hakha. "There were about twenty corpses lined up next to each other, each with a single pistol round to the back of the head, or sometimes their throats cut open. Prisoners regularly die in their custody, often under strange circumstances, but since Stahl builds almost the entire arsenal of our military, we are told to ignore it."

"Keep such thoughts to yourself, Gregor," said Lente. "One of Stahl's pets is coming." One of new arrivals walked up to them.

"Captain, you and the Jedi are to come with me to report to Admiral Orlock," said the heavily armored mercenary, somewhat in awe of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan and Lente followed him to see one skinny man with rather light colored hair talking to a larger man with a large overcoat who didn't have any hair but a rather bushy mustache.

"As I have demonstrated admiral, the Mounted Artillery Walker/Long Range model is just the weapon we need to force the Vektans off of Gyre," the skinny man told the larger man.

"What of the beam cannon's cooling vents, Stahl?" asked the admiral. "Isn't that a weakness?"

"The Vektans would have to fly within fifty meters in order to hit them, at which point they would be obliterated by the anti-aircraft guns bristling across the top," Stahl said very self-assuredly. "Even if they do somehow destroy the main cannon, the MAWLR will continue fighting with its mortars and machine guns. It will destroy any ISA forces it comes across."

"Let's hope it does," said the admiral, who then turned to face Obi-Wan and Lente. "Captain Lente, you are to be commended for your actions here."

"I hope you extend your congratulations to everyone here, Vice-Admiral Orlock," said Lente. "Especially my executive officer, Lieutenant Hakha."

"Of course everyone is too be commended, even your halfbreed," replied Orlock, who then turned toward Obi-Wan. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Jedi. I am Vice Admiral Claudius Orlock, Autarch Visari's personal military adviser."

"And I am Jorhan Brimve Stahl, chief engineer of the Stahl Arms Corporation," added Stahl. "It is a pleasure to meet a Jedi."

"Your welcome," said Obi-Wan. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, I was sent here on a diplomatic mission with my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. The last I heard, just before the Vektans tried to kill me, was that he was with one of your Special Forces teams."

Meanwhile, onboard Massar's ship…

Radec and Patroclus ducked to cover when the captain opened fire with the exoskeleton's cannons. Anakin leaped into the air to avoid the exoskeleton's attacks. The captain then fired several rockets at Anakin, who was able to dodge them. The exoskeleton then jumped onto a higher level after Anakin, who jumped behind a doorway to avoid the enemy fire, ducking low to avoid being hit by the bullets that ripped through the walls. Anakin used the force to send a large amount of debris flying at the exoskeleton. Most of it was shredded and the rest of it bounced off but it did distract the captain long enough for Anakin to get behind the vehicle and sever its legs. The exoskeleton cockpits went falling off of the catwalk, crashing down on top of the transparisteel panic room that Massar had sealed herself inside. When Anakin made his way down to the wreckage of the laboratory, he saw that Massar was buried under the wreckage of the exoskeleton. She was still alive but one of her eyes had been ripped open by a piece of transparisteel and her tunic was also shredded. Radec stood over her, his combat knife out.

"Someone will finish what I started," Massar said. Radec shoved his knife under her chin very slowly, and then pulled it back out.

"Sergeant, copy any records still left on that computer," the Major ordered as he put his knife back in its sheath.

"Major, how do we disable the engine reactor shielding?" asked Anakin. "We don't want any of this to be salvaged." Looking at the downloaded map to the ship, Radec told him it was one level above where they had hidden their ship.

"The reactor shielding can be disabled if you destroy these two pylons," Radec said, pointing to a pair of pylons. "Once you do that, we will have three minutes until this ship is incinerated."

"Guess we better hurry then," said Anakin. After Patroclus had retrieved the evidence, Anakin and the two Helghast rushed out of the laboratory. A full platoon of ISA soldiers were waiting for them outside but Anakin leaped above their shots and into the middle of them, sending them flying in every direction with a force repulse. Radec and Patroclus followed him to the freight elevator. When they were one level above the engine room, Anakin leaped off the elevator and cut his way into the engine room. Cutting down eight ISA engineers, Anakin tossed a grenade into one of the pylons, destroying it and causing the alarms to start blaring. He was then knocked flat on his face by a massive pain in his back, dropping his lightsaber in the process. Realizing the danger was not over, Anakin quickly rolled to the left to avoid being hit by over a dozen rifle bullets fired by an ISA sergeant. Avoiding the Vektan soldier's bullets, he got close enough to knock the gun out of the sergeant's hands and send him flying into the second pylon with a Force push. Calling his lightsaber back into his hands, he fled the engine room before the second pylon detonated. Rushing back to the cargo bay, he saw Perseus and Theseus were providing cover fire for Radec and Patroclus. Anakin sensed Themistocles was already inside the ship, injured, but not critically. He made his way back inside the Strike Fighter, donning the flight helmet after he got back inside the cockpit. As soon as he sensed everyone was inside, he closed the transfer hatch and disengaged the magnetic clamps, detaching from the Vektan cruiser. Flying out of the false asteroid, they barely avoided the shockwave from the exploding ship. As soon as they were out of the asteroid field, Anakin set course for Gyre, wondering what Obi-Wan had been up to in that time as the fighter jumped to hyperspace.

 **This is it, just a short epilogue and Udessi will be finished. Hope you liked it. Jorhan Stahl started the company private army, and while he is officially only the chief engineer, his father Khage is very sick, Jorhan is in the one really in charge. I chose Orlock's first name at random. In case you are wondering why the corporate mercenaries are working for Stahl instead of in prison or executed, the Helghast Military really doesn't like to admit to war crimes, so they typically give the accused a chance to leave without facing charges. I love the MAWLR, so I decided to have Stahl field testing it. Also, Vaughton died along with the cruiser attacking the base.**


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours of hyperspace travel later, Anakin docked the Strike Fighter with a Helghast cruiser orbiting Gyre. The squad exited first, and Anakin exited right after Radec. They were greeted by Obi-Wan and a large balding man in a greatcoat.

"Master, it is good to see you are alright," said Anakin.

"Same here, Anakin," replied Obi-Wan. "And here I was hoping a diplomatic mission wouldn't go wrong, if only for one time. It seems that is impossible. But enough about our failures, you haven't introduced me to your new friends."

"This is Major Mael Radec of the Autarch's Guard special missions unit," Anakin introduced to Anakin.

"A pleasure, Master Kenobi," said Radec as he shook his hand. "If you will excuse me, my squad and I have to give our report to Admiral Orlock."

"Of course," said Obi-Wan as Radec walked away with his squad. Obi-Wan then turned back to Anakin. "I assume you must have had quite an adventure. My own started when Cole arrived without you, saying you had been tricked into believing the Vektans were plotting genocide against the Helghast, which was cut off when Minos destroyed the corvette and ordered the ISA forces to kill me as a spy."

"That is strange, the engines were disabled on that ship," said Anakin, surprised to hear that Cole was dead. "It would have been preferable that they be detained on Helghan itself but given how many insults Cole and Mothma had thrown at Radec and his team both for their dislike of democracy as well as being Mandalorian, I didn't want to cause an actual diplomatic incident."

"Did you find evidence of this conspiracy to destroy the Helghast?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, the Vektan scientist Hillary Massar was creating a weaponized Brainrot Plague variant to be used on Helghan and maybe even Gyre," answered Anakin. "Sergeant Patroclus made sure to get as many of Massar's files as possible, so they can't deny the accusations." Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Themistocles walked up.

"The Autarch has contacted this ship," said Themistocles. "He wants to personally thank you for what you have done." Knowing it would be wise to do so, Obi-Wan followed him and Anakin to the communications room. Inside, Radec and Orlock were waiting for them, right next to a holoprojector of a bald man wearing an overcoat.

"Master Jedi, I am Scolar Visari, Autarch of Helghan," the man introduced himself. "Thank you for your assistance against the ISA. I am sorry that I had to deceive you but I could not risk the Vektans learning of my intentions."

"Major Radec explained the situation perfectly, your excellency," said Anakin.

"Admiral Orlock gave a pretty detailed explanation of what was going on himself," added Obi-Wan. "I assure you, the chancellor and the Jedi Council will hear about what the Vektans have done today." Obi-Wan was about to bring up the topic of Stahl Arms personnel committing war crimes but he realized that doing so at the moment would reveal that Lente, Hakha, and Borischek had told him. Broaching the topic now would likely only succeed in ruining the careers of his new friends, so he decided to approach the council about it back on Coruscant and then come up with another way for him to logically learn of the company's abuses.

"That is excellent," said Visari. "I am sure the Chancellor will be sympathetic to our plight, even if like the Trade Federation the Vektans have bribed certain senators to side with them. Major Radec will transfer the files of Massar's research to you so you can show her crimes to the right people. I have contacted the Jedi Council, and they are sending a Master Windu to pick you up."

"Thank you, your excellency," said Obi-Wan. "I am sure the council will send aid after this."

"That is good to know," replied Visari. "If all goes well, Helghan might join the Republic after all." The transmission than ended and Radec walked up to them.

"Master Jedi, I will take you to the docking port for you to board Master Windu's ship," Radec said. "It is on approach as we speak." As they walked to the ship, Anakin spoke up.

"Major, I am proud to call you my friend," said Anakin. "I will do everything in my power to help you and your people in the future."

"That is good to know, my friend," said Radec. "It was a pleasure to finally fight alongside Jedi. I look forward to doing so again in the future."

After the Jedi departed, Scolar Visari opened a transmission to his secret ally, Darth Sidious.

"Autarch Visari," the shrouded figure said. "I take it our operation was a success."

"Yes, my lord," replied Visari. "Massar and her laboratory are destroyed, and the Jed support us against the Vektans."

"Excellent," Sidious said. "Did your team have any problem ensuring the death of a Jedi?"

"From what I understand, any objections Major Radec had to eliminating the second padawan ended when he met the man," replied Visari. In order to ensure that the Jedi would side against the ISA, he had instructed Radec to sabotage the hyperdrive, leaving it just enough power to reach Gyre, where the inexperience apprentice would predictably attempt to contact Kenobi and get killed as a result. When Radec asked why risk the entire operation, Visari explained the murder of a Jedi ambassador and the crew of his ship would certainly doom any effort the Vektans could make in an effort to escape responsibility. Radec was unhappy but he knew it had to happen for the sake of Helghan. Thankfully, Oling's belligerent behavior ensured any objections were quickly forgotten.

"It would have been preferable if they killed Kenobi as well, but it is still a victory," said Sidious. "Congratulations, Autarch, you have ensured your victory on Gyre. In addition, you have helped a misguided young man find his way and see that democracy doesn't work."

 **There, Udessi is finally finished. I wasn't comfortable writing Windu and Chad's cameos, so I just skipped them. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope I gave 1-1 Marines some story ideas. As you can see, Anakin is unaware of the more unpleasant aspects of the Helghast, since he hasn't heard of the behavior of Stahl's mercenaries and how the Helghast leaders ignore it. As far as he can tell, the Helghast are extreme but haven't actually done anything wrong and are justified in their fight. Given how the nominally democratic Vektans, or at least a cabal of them, are outright genocidal, he is further disgruntled with democracy like he is in Attack of the Clones. The fact that Visari's authoritarian government comes across as rather benevolent makes him more inclined towards such a government.**


End file.
